


true trans soul rebel

by DlBELLA



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Trans Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DlBELLA/pseuds/DlBELLA
Summary: “you should've been gone from here years ago, you should be living a different life.” - true trans soul rebel , against me!trans!buck one shots !!{ DISCONTINUED }
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	true trans soul rebel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transbuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbuck/gifts).

> feel free to request anything at all ! i Will try to write anything but i don’t do smut lol
> 
> ps this does NOT follow canon whatsoever, im a shit writer we get it

Evan will always remember when he first decided he wanted to be a girl.

He was seven, staring at the dress that hung up on a hanger on Maddie’s closet. It was old and ragged but he was in love with the color and fabric. He knew he had to try it on. He spun around in the mirror in Maddie’s room in the tight dress that somehow still felt right. When his older sister walked in on him in it, she just smiled.

When Maddie still lived with Evan and their parents, she usually hid him in her room, trying out her makeup and nail polish on him. He modeled dresses and blouses that she said would fit him and he was happy.

Then Maddie left with Doug a few years later and Evan was devastated. Maddie left him clothes, nail polish and the makeup he loved, but he was hopeless at putting any of it on and his parents would notice anyway.

When Evan moved out at eighteen, he immediately became she.

She rushed to correct her gender on her birth certificate and put a different name other than Evan, so she became Laura Madison Buckley. She now loved her middle name the most as it reminded her of her older sister. Laura was his grandmother’s name and they were close before she died. She began doing estrogen injections at the age of twenty and been doing them ever since.

But she became Buck as she trained for the Navy SEALs, the team she worked all had cool nicknames and she fit right in. When she applied for the 118 firehouse a year later, she was overjoyed when it was the same way. 

As it was of medical concern, she was obligated to tell her commanding chief and captain. They both took it extremely well and never deadnamed her or used the wrong pronouns. It was also kept from her teammates and that wouldn’t change unless something happened to her or she trusted them enough.

Meeting her teammates Hen, Chimney and the rest was the most amazing thing to ever happen to her. Her captain, Bobby Nash, became like a father to her. Hen made Buck think of Maddie and Chimney reminded her of her past self. Finding out Hen was lesbian made Buck incredibly relieved but she would not come out unless she needed to.

And then two things happened that changed her entire life.

Buck got home, sighing to herself after a long day out. She made her way to her bed but stopped when she saw neatly folded clothes on it. The woman froze as she heard the shower running and she quickly grabbed the baseball bat she had under her bed, walking slowly towards the bathroom connected to her bedroom.

Opening the door quietly as anxiety ran through her veins, she hesitated walking in but did it anyway. She threw back the shower curtain and the person behind it screamed and tried their best to cover up.

“MADDIE?” Buck’s voice was loud and somewhat familiar to Maddie, and they clearly knew her. The older sister looked at the other person in the room and after a few seconds, a smile brightened up her face. Buck couldn’t really tell if she was crying over if that was the shower head hitting her hair running over her face.

After Maddie dressed and Buck successfully calmed herself down, they sat on the apartment owner’s bed, just staring at each other. After a few minutes of silence and looking, Maddie reached a hand up and stroked Buck’s cheek.

“You’re so beautiful, sis,” Buck reaches up her own hand to meet with the other one on her face, tears beginning to cloud up her vision. “‘M Laura Madison Buckley now, Mads.”

Maddie laughed, though it sounded choked as tears ran down her face. “Laura, you are the most gorgeous girl in the world and you’re my favorite sister.” “I’m your only sister.” Maddie shushes her sister and they hug each other for what seems like a century or two.

♡

The next day at work, Buck is wearing the biggest smile on her face with her heart racing with excitement for a new day. And she won’t deny it if someone says it beat a little faster the second she saw the new recruit, no she won’t.


End file.
